


The One With A Merman

by Magpies_Wings



Series: The One [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Bad English, Drowning, M/M, Merman!Loki, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Really bad summary, but no death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpies_Wings/pseuds/Magpies_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's plane crashed in the middle of ocean. Only he survived and now the only thing separating him and the cold, freezing water is a small inflatable dinghy.<br/>One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With A Merman

**Author's Note:**

> Be careful, Unbeta'd! Huge amount of mistakes in there. For beta'd version you must wait a little longer.  
> It is One Shot, AU, there is Merman!Loki... I think no warnings are needed. No sex scenes, sorry. ;)
> 
> There just isn't enough of fantasy, vampires, mermaids AU frostiron stories. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment - even if it is critique or notice of a mistake/mistakes :)
> 
> Thanks, I hope you'll enjoy it.

Tony was stuck in the middle of nowhere, around him only water and the only thing separating him form deathly cold water was ridiculously small inflatable dinghy. He vaguely recalled the moment when one of his stewardesses had told him, slightly nervous, that there had been some problem. Even more blurry was memory of the moment, when their plane had shaken and then there had been complete panic on the board. How had his stewardess pulled him toward exit, pulled on life vest or the jump of the plane itself, he couldn’t remember. What he clearly remembered was collision with inhumanly freezing water. For a moment there he had thought he wouldn’t overcome the shock and would die for a heart attack despite the fact the vest had kept him alive. And wouldn’t that be irony if his life had been saved for only few stupid seconds. He had struggled with dinghy for some time, had been trying to find a way to inflate it. When he had found some push button, which had looked promising, the dinghy had inflated itself and, Oh god, Tony had never loved technology more than then. Getting into the dinghy had seemed as hours even though it had to be mere seconds.

He was now sitting soaked and chilled to the bone in the small dinghy, without food and water, without any way to communicate with civilisation. Just a moment ago he had seen wreckage of his plane in the distance, but soon it had disappeared into the depths of the ocean. Nobody had survived. The whole crew had gone down with their ship.

Tony hoped that help would come soon, that they would soon realise that famous Anthony Edward Stark had disappeared with his plane. Unfortunately he was aware they weren’t supposed to get to their destination until next four hours. Only then questions about his disappearance would be asked and it would take another few hours to send rescue team. And on top of that he wasn’t even sure they hadn’t changed plane’s course during those hellish last moments aboard.

Waiting for rescue, which could come pretty late, would surely be more bearable if he had something to pass the time. He pulled Starkphone out of his pocket and sighed disappointed when the screen hadn’t lit up. Typical. Somewhere in a corner of his mind he noted to create water-resistant phone. This one he could do as well as throw over the board. Instead he put it back into his pocket. 

His black suit, which he had put on aboard due to the meeting he was supposed to partake in immediately after landing, was soaked and clung uncomfortably to his skin. He ran his hand through his hair and after that cold touch he decided he must warm up a little bit. He breathed out warm breath at his hands and then rubbed them together. There wasn’t enough space around him to warm by moving, so he rubbed his hands against other parts of his body. Despite all his attempts he was still shivering, his skin was pale and he would bet his lips were bluish.

Tony was lucky his plane crashed in the middle of ocean in this cold, winter day, on the way to his most likely most important meeting of his life. His body started to be tired from physical and stressful strain and Tony found himself slowly drifting to unconsciousness.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

He wasn’t sure, for how long he’d slept, but it couldn’t have been more than couple of hours. For how light sleeper he was and considering how was the dinghy swaying, he assumed he slept for about an hour. The waves were small, yet noticeable. The sun was still high on the sky and would be for some time and if he believed his intuition the temperature dropped considerably. Maybe it was due to the wetness that had crept deep into his body and with that his whole body temperature decreased. Well of course, he would spend his first days on land in bed, ill. Well this wasn’t how he had imagined his staying in Denmark. Or maybe they would take him home. They would just postpone the meeting.

He started to stretch to ease his muscles and to wake properly. His hair was already dry, but everything else remained wet, clinging to his skin. When he was done stretching he yawned several times. Then, from the lack of saliva in his mouth, he clicked his tongue and only then he realized how dry his throat was. He started to regret he had eaten whole package of salted pistachios. He was incredibly thirsty and had nothing to quench it with. The worst was the sight at all the water around him that he couldn’t use. Eyes betrayed his mind and he wondered what it would be like to take a gulp or at least wet his lips with that salty water. Of course he didn’t, he was aware of the outcome it would bring him. Besides, he had drunk quite enough of the water just before ho had gotten into the dinghy. 

“Well done, Tony, nice going.” He growled angrily. It didn’t matter he had waited only for few hours and he had spent most of it sleeping. Everything was uncomfortable. Thoughts such as ' _What if no one comes?_ ’ and ‘ _What if I die here?_ ’ he didn’t let into his mind. He was convinced that any minute he’d see black chopper on the horizon with Rhodey in it, screaming his name.

He started to close his eyes again, (He might as well shorten the waiting, right?) when he heard some noise. It was quiet, yet stood out against monotone sound of waves crushing against his dinghy. Startled, he opened his eyes and started looking for origin of the unclear sound. He looked everywhere yet saw nothing. Maybe it was wind? Oh god, don’t let it be fist, eh, cetacean. When he saw nothing on the surface nor the air, not even a little fish, he gave up and leaned back. 

When he heard the sound again, this time noticeably closer, Tony had a feeling it sounded as a human voice. Just one word. He swiftly straightened and looked around once more. He was looking more in detail so it took him longer to notice the origin of the sound. He didn’t see it anywhere and only when he heard melodic, silvery voice almost sung “To-o-o-ny.”, he looked behind himself and then turned whole. 

He didn’t expect what he saw and gasp escaped his mouth. There in the water, freezing so much, that no one could survive in it for more than couple of minutes, there was human head peeking from the ocean. It wasn’t close enough for Tony to recognize individual features. 

Before the person could say anything, Tony screamed at them: “Hey, you! Swim here. I’ll help you up in here. You’ll freeze!” Maybe it was survivor from the plane, one of the pilots. Or the stewardesses? But the person didn’t move an inch, they were unnaturally still, the waves didn’t move them away or closer and after a moment the person simply disappeared under the surface.

“Dammit!” Tony cursed. There was no way how to get to the person except jumping himself to the cold water but he couldn’t risk that. He wouldn’t get back to the dinghy fast enough before water carried it away. When he saw no bubbles on the surface, he started to doubt what he saw. It was probably just a mirage caused by lack of water in his system. What an irony. What he imagined under the term mirage was an oasis in the middle of desert, not a person in the middle of ocean.

When he calmed down and his theory soothed his mind, he lied down the most comfortable way he could manage and sailed away to the world of dreams. 

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

_“Tony!” squeaked Pepper laughing when Tony continued tickling her belly. They laughed just like small kids and rolled on a bed. They wouldn’t get up today. “Tony, stop!” she blurted out quickly between fits of laugh. “Tony.” Her voice changed somehow, it started to fade, lengthen, and instead of sounding strict, it sounded as if Pepper was just singing. Immediately, Tony released her from his grip, stopped abusing her belly, to look at her face. Before he could do it, there was dark everywhere._

_“To-o-ny.”_

_What the hell?_

_“To-o-ny.”_

Tony stirred awake and sighed. It took him a while before his eyes adjusted to the light, although the sun was noticeably lower than before. It was possible that it was already late afternoon and soon it would get dark. He was staring at the cloudless sky and thought about what could delay his rescue.

“To-o-ny.” Sounded too close and Tony bolted into sitting position. He recognized the source of the voice and widened his eyes. “Shit!” he screamed surprised. Oh God. There in the water, not five yards away was a floating figure – well, its head. And if he should guess, it was the same person he had seen before. But how-? What-? He couldn’t think of any question and even if he did, he wouldn’t find an answer to it.

When he properly focused at the figure, he was sure, there was no peace awaiting him. The person was incredibly beautiful to look at, so much it took his breath away. The definitely-not-human (Perhaps mutant?) was sickly pale (at least for human, on this creature it looked divine); its raven black hair with a few braids embroiled in them was shoulder length. From its hair were sticking out pointed membranous ears and behind them was something slightly moving, something that reminded him of gills. When he finally focused at its face, he realized it must be a man. That is if the creature wasn’t intersexual. For now he would settle for calling it ‘he’. He had incredibly sharp cheek bones. And those eyes. Shining, slowing emerald eyes and they looked back right into chocolate brown ones. 

He gulped and the sight sent a shiver down his spine. Neither broke the eye contact. For some reason his breathing quickened.

The creature smiled at him fiercely, foxy-like and Tony would have lied if he denied his heart stopped. (Clenched? From fear?) Perhaps. Unlikely, though. Then it smiled broadly and bared its teeth until it eventually looked more like a smirk than a smile. But damn, if it wasn’t hot. The creature’s teeth were bright white and sharp as sharpened daggers.

_What should he do?_ flashed his mind. Oh. He should think of something. _Think, Anthony, think!_ He ordered to himself. He felt little stupefied. Those eyes. _Don’t look at them, Tony, just don’t look at them!_ He turned his gaze away from the creature in the water and dizziness overcame him. _Breathe._ He closed his eyes tight and breathed slowly.

_In._

_Out._

_In._

_And out._

“To-o-ny.” Sounded ringing, and Oh my god that divine voice. Maybe, just a peek won’t harm. It obviously wanted something from Tony, so why don’t do it now. Right? He opened his eyes, both at the same time, prolonging it is worthless. He was looking for the creature at the same spot it was before, but oh my god, he wasn’t there, he was so close to the dinghy this time, about a yard away. He could just stretch and snatch at Tony.

But nothing happened. The creature just looked at him, still neck deep in the water. Once more it locked their gazes and this time, when it spoke up his name, it was mere whisper. ”Tony.”

And Tony’s defenses fell apart just like that and he vaguely realized he was moving. He moved to the edge of dinghy to get as close as possible to the creature. Then he leaned over so that there was minimally of space between them. He hated fact that he had to stay in the dinghy and therefore he won’t reach to the man. Now it seemed the creature was too far and Tony whimpered frustrated.

The raven-haired man smiled at him compassionately and swam a little bit closer. And one more bit. And one more. When he was at reach the creature’s arms shot out – And oh my god, were there black claws in nails place? – and hooked around Tony’s neck. Before Tony could recover from the abrupt attack, the creature’s lips connected to his. They kissed fiercely and the stranger’s tongue demanded access into his mouth. His lips parted on their own volition and they kissed openly. The creature’s hand trailed into Tony’s hair and subtly pulled. Had not Tony needed to hold the edge of the dinghy to not fall out, his own hand would be pulling the creature’s hair at the nape of its head.

It wasn’t kiss like any he had ever received, given or shared. It was incredible, unnatural and divine and even though he had seen the stranger for the first time just a moment ago, he couldn’t get him out of his mind. All his thoughts trailed around the man. Oh, those things he wished to do to him, with him. When he stated to feel little dizzy, he realized, he still needed breathing. The creature pulled his hair again, little harder this time, their lips parted and they both were panting. Green eyes which locked with his were blown with lust and Tony was sure his were too.

He was still panting when the man jumped, propped up on the edge and leaned in. That provided sight at scaly lower part of his body that was under the water all the time. Emerald, gleaming scales run from his waist down, where they covered mighty tail that disappeared under the surface. _Oh, mer-man?_ He could have thought of that.

Tony wanted nothing more than for their lips to connect and move in unison again, so he leaned forward and connected them in kiss. They were biting, but the creature was careful as not to hurt too much. The raven-haired man pressed against Tony, their bodies were touching. Stranger’s naked chest to Tony’s once again wet shirt. Tony felt they were leaning back over the edge. It was most likely more comfortable for the man. When the creature didn’t have to be leaning over the edge, it caught Tony’s shoulders.

They kept going like this for some time and then the mermen’s claws dug into his shoulders. Their lips immediately parted and Tony screamed in pain. Before he could react further, Tony was pulled into the water and under the surface, claws still deep in his flesh. He felt the surface close again above him. Breath was stolen from his lungs as he tried to scream when the creature’s fingers moved in his wounds. 

_I have to get out of here_ , uttered his cloudy mind. His body, though, lost its strength from all the struggling and most of all the lack of oxygen. Hands still buried in his flesh were pulling him closer. He wouldn’t run now. Now he would die and there is nothing he could do. What surprised him was how much he felt betrayed by this creature. He started to fall into unconsciousness, when stranger’s lips attacking his woke him. The man was kissing him again and he found himself responding. The pressure in his shoulders disappeared along with sharp claws and even though red liquid ran from small wounds, it wasn’t serious. Or he didn’t feel it from how numb he was.

How come he was still conscious and what more, alive, didn’t make any sense, but it didn’t bother him. The only thing he could think about was the creature’s tongue deep in his mouth, exploring every corner it could reach, its hands mapping his body, tearing his shirt and suit, clumsily unzipping his trousers, then taking them off and sliding its hand into his pants.

Tony moaned, sound mildly muffled by water in his lungs. His cock was hard, throbbing painfully as never before. 

At some point he understood what the creature was. More important who it was, who he was. And what he wanted.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, somewhere he didn’t look, on a place he ignored, were thoughts whirling, such as _Impossible. I’ll die any minute. I’ll never see Pepper. And Rhodey. And I’ll never hear Jarvis’ voice again._

But the longer the man held him in his arms, the weaker these thoughts became. They were fading as well as all his thoughts from childhood to the crash. It didn’t happen how it is said. There was no life running in front of his eyes. It all just disappeared, simply as that.

But it was alright. Tony didn’t need them. He had everything he needed and wanted. And when would the pain in his body stop, he would be completely content and happy. The pain from head to toe - mainly ears, behind them, hands, fingers and nails, and legs, oh god those legs – was shooting and sharp. But it would be worth it. He understood the price he must pay. 

Because Loki will be _his_. And he will be _Loki’s_.


End file.
